


Osgood the third

by Slant



Series: Osgoods [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant





	Osgood the third

"You're a hybrid?"  
Osgood rolled her eyes.  
"No Doctor. A hybrid is someone with parents of different species," she said, and put her arm around her stomach.  
"My _daughter_ will be a hybrid*. _I_ am person whose morphological field exists in a superposition of human and zygon. Alternatively, you could call me 'Osgood'."

*It had taken a lot of vigorous and very fun experimentation to work out how they could produce a semi-zygon zygote together.


End file.
